my big brother
by victoriazaragoza2000
Summary: Danielle is a new vampire that has never had a family and never wanted one after the night the people who changed her left her in an alley. it had been 10 years of the vampire life and she was content with being alone but what happens when she stumbles into forks and meets a certain vampire clan? will she accept them or will her past make her say no to their love? read and find out


The change 

Hi my name is Danielle and I should start off by saying I am a vampire I have been a vampire for 10 years to be exact. I was turned when I was sixteen, and the people who turned me didn't bother to stay they left me. I don't understand why they would change me and then leave. I hated my human life so much. I was an orphan with no body who cared for me. My foster mother hated me for no reason I don't remember ever doing anything to her she just didn't like me. I blame the drinking and the drugs she always came home and sat on the couch and drank. When I was 10 I had to learn how to cook because my foster mom was always drunk and when she wasn't she was high, and as for my older siblings they were never home. So from when I was 10 until the day I was changed I was the mom of the house. I never had a childhood I was always an adult. The day I was changed I was walking to the grocery store I knew I shouldn't have been out when it was dark out side but we needed groceries. Today was one of the rare days my foster mom was sober and I always made a big dinner to celebrate that she was with us. I was on my way home and I felt someone watching me it was creepy, but the odd thing was every time I turned around nobody was there. Then there he was a tall man he was huge and blocking my way, I couldn't see him very well but I saw his eyes they were red bright red. I froze in my spot, and the man said "Hello there, I am James." I was frozen I didn't say a word to him. I began to slowly back away from him, but then I bumped into another figure I quickly turned to see a red haired woman looking at me her eyes were the same as James were I didn't know what to do. She brushed her hand against my cheek it was so cold that I shivered. She laughed slightly at my reaction and looked me in the eyes. "James do you smell that? Her scent is wonderful." said the women and she inhaled deeply. "Yes that is why I chose this one she stood out." he answered while stepping closer. That was when he grabbed me by my hair and threw me into an alley. I screamed in pain, but before I can say help the red haired lady came and covered my mouth. "Now be good dear you do not wan to see us angry do you?" she said to me while picking me up and pushing me into a wall. "Now do not make a sound or I will make this even more painful." She said to me she started to choke me and that was when I heard a third voice. "Stop Victoria I want to eat and leave this city. You know we have stuff to do." Said the third voice he was a dark skinned man that had a voice that was calm but frightening. Victoria looked at him and sighed, "You know Laurent you are no fun at all." Victoria said to him. I heard James laugh and turn to me. "Don't worry we will make it quick since we have to leave." He said looking at me with those cold eyes, and then I felt a burning sensation start from my neck and I was becoming weak. And then I felt another bite at my leg. I didn't know what to do so I screamed. "Victoria, James we have to leave. We can't finish her somebody heard the girl scream and I hear the sirens coming." The two monsters that were slowly killing let go of my now weak and fragile body and turned to the dark man they called Laurent, "Okay lets go." said James. Victoria looked to me and said, "Sorry we couldn't stay to play it seems we have to leave." and with that they left. The burning sensation didn't cease it was more that it increased throughout my whole body. I couldn't move I just laid there and screamed a soundless scream. The pain took over and finally I blacked out. I awoke in the alley I stood and looked around me. It was day time I was confused at first to how I got there but then it all came flooding to me. I couldn't believe what happened to me so I went back home I was so thirsty. I think because of the night I had. When I reached the house I walked in to see my foster mom sitting there drinking a bottle of vodka. "You know how long it has been young lady?" she said to me as she took another big drink from the bottle. "It has been one night ma'am" I said looking to the floor not meeting her gaze. "You think it has only been a night?" she said while walking to me. I nodded to her and raised my head she slapped my face and said, "Three days! You have been gone for three whole days!" I stood there confused at to what she said to me. It has only been one night I know it has. "I have been worried sick. Do you know how much trouble I can get into!?" she yelled to me stepping closer. That was when I smelled it. It was a delicious scent but whose did it belong to. My throat began to burn and the closer she got the stronger the scent. That was when I realized it was she was the scent! My next actions surprised me I attacked her she started scream, but I didn't care I was so thirsty. All I did was bite down and the thirst seemed to drift. I sucked until every ounce of blood was gone. I got up and looked at my self. Did I really do that? Before I can think of anything else I heard something from behind me. "Freeze!" said the officer. I slowly turned around and he saw what I did and he shouted, "Get down on the ground now! And put your hands on your head!" I couldn't go to jail not now. Not while I just found out what I was. I decided I had to run, so I did I ran out the back door and kept running I ran out of the city and out of the state and never did I turn back, so now here I am 10 years after and still running.


End file.
